


Aprender

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Amuse, Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Takuya, não descarregues em mim. Disse-te isso desde o principio que não ia ser fácil, que não podia prometer-te nada, e tu aceitaste mesmo de prosseguir esta...” interrompeu-se, de repente inconfortável.
Relationships: Kaku Kento/Uehara Takuya





	Aprender

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Aprender**

**_“Não sei como amar, não perguntes-me porque.”_ **

**_[Glay – Yuuwaku]_ **

Kento nunca tinha escondido de encontrar Takuya incrivelmente sensual.

Nunca tinha escondido de encontra-lo bonito, nunca tinha escondido que ele fosse o seu adorado pecado, e aliás nunca tinha tido razão de fazê-lo.

O maior estava deitado ao seu lado, os olhos fechados e o braço dobrado desordenadamente baixo da almofada. Fingia de dormir desde alguns minutos já, e Kento não sabia que fazer para recuperar a situação.

“Takkun?” chamou-o, a tentar de não parecer apreensivo. “Takkun, eu sei que estás acordado, não...”

“O que queres?” interrompeu-o Uehara, a virar-se do seu lado e a abrir os olhos, a erguer uma sobrancelha.

Kento mordeu-se a língua, determinado a não responder mal. Só teria piorado a situação, e naquele momento não estava na posição de fazê-lo.

“Takuya, não descarregues em mim. Disse-te isso desde o principio que não ia ser fácil, que não podia prometer-te nada, e tu aceitaste mesmo de prosseguir esta...” interrompeu-se, de repente inconfortável.

Takuya abanou com a cabeça, a rir sarcástico.

“Tens razão, sabes? Como posso exigir que mostres-me algo quando nem podes dizer que temos uma relação? Foi eu o tolo que acreditou-o, não preocupes-te. De qualquer forma, não importa.”

Magoava como o inferno para Kento ouvi-lo falar dessa maneira, e já não estava disposto a sofrer por a sua própria causa, pelas suas carências, por algo que não estava capaz de expressar.

“Eu disse-te de uma vez.” murmurou. “Disse-te que não estou capaz de amar. Disse-te que não ia saber-te fazer feliz, de nenhuma maneira.” passou-se as mãos na cara, frustrado. “O que queres que digas-te, Takuya? Não quero deixar-te acreditar que amo-te só um pouco ou que não faça-o nada, mas nem sequer quero dizer-te que amo-te se depois não posso mostra-lo com os feitos. Por isso, sabes o que te digo? Esquecemos isso. Se queres ir embora, vai-te, eu não posso culpar-te por isso.”

Takuya levantou-se, a inclinar la cabeça e a começar devagar a sorrir-lhe, sem que o menor compreendesse a razão, nem porque de repente qualquer sinal de irritação pele tivesse de repente desaparecido.

“Mas disseste-o.” murmurou, a morder-se um lábio. “Disseste que amas-me. Não achava que nunca ias fazê-lo mesmo.” suspirou, a aproximar-se dele e a beija-lo, enquanto Kento ainda ficava à espera que dissesse-lhe que não queria ir, que esse era o seu lugar.

Tinha medo, mais que quisesse admitir.

“Por agora é suficiente, Kento.” comentou o maior, a voltar a deitar-se e a apoiar-se contra dele, a fechar os olhos. “Por agora é suficiente saber que amas-me.”

Kento sorriu, inesperadamente.

Pele também, por agora, era suficiente o pensamento de ama-lo.

Por aprender o resto, tinha todo o tempo do mundo.


End file.
